Breakfast
by rosebud9669
Summary: breakfast is the most important meal of the day. MokubaXO.C.


It is often said that breakfast is the most important meal of the day. 11-year old Matilda Crawford thinks whoever started this saying is an idiot. Her boyfriend, Mokuba Kaiba, on the other hand, believes it s true.

This was made apparent one morning when he woke Matilda up and told her to come to his house, without eating breakfast. She relutantly agreed. When she got there, Mokuba dragged her to the kitchen table.

"Mokuba, what is this?" The red-head demanded.

Mokuba pulled out a chair for her and gently pushed her down into it. "Sit please, and I'll explain in a moment."

Matilda decided to oblige, for the moment. She was too tired to argue and, watching the boy dance in his clothes and socks towards the refrigerator, she decided she didn t really want to anyway.

Mokuba hummed happily as he began taking things from the shelves of the fridge, placing them down on the counter before shutting the appliance door with his foot. "Today, we are going to have a proper breakfast!" He announced.

Matilda couldn t fight back the smile that curved her lips and she leaned her chin on her hand, resting her elbow on top of the table s slick mahogany surface. She responded with a soft "Hm" and Mokuba placed a pan on the stovetop.

Her eyes immediately widened and she hurried up from her seat, rushing to the stove and pulling the 12-year-old away from it.

Mokuba looked at her, confused. "What s the matter?"

Matilda shook her head. We're not allowed.

The boy frowned, placing his hands on his hips. "I'm 12. Don t you think I m old enough to handle it?"

The red-head didn t answer, choosing instead to lean forward to kiss him gently.

Mokuba melted into the kiss, but when Matilda pulled away she could still see disappointment in his eyes. "Mokuba..." she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "We can cook breakfast without using the stove, right?" She placed an apologetic kiss on Mokuba s nose.

Mokuba shrugged. "I guess. But what would we eat? The only breakfast thing we have that you don t have to use the stove for would be..." He thought for a moment, and then frowned. "Cereal."

Matilda offered him a small smile. "Cereal sounds perfect."

Even though he knew she was lying, Mokuba was pulled in by his smile. "Okay."

"Good." Matilda gave him another kiss on the lips, lingering just a little longer than before. "Mm. Can I have some juice too?"

Mokuba sighed contentedly. "Anything you want, niisama."

"Love you, baby." She said in her most sexy voice. One more kiss and she gave the boy a slight smack on the rear, which made Mokuba 'eep' and jump in surprise.

"Matilda!" His voice was at least three octaves higher than normal.

She only laughed and returned to her seat at the table. Mokuba, with a new blush tingeing his cheeks, began pouring some plain non-sugary type cereal into two bowls. "Yuck." he murmured. Matilda let out another laugh.

The Kaiba opened the fridge to take out the milk, only to find that there wasn t any inside. Mokuba sighed. "No milk."

The red-head simply shrugged. "Well, we ll just have to make do with what we have. How about juice and cereal?"

Mokuba began laughing. "You mean put the juice in the cereal bowls?"

Matilda grinned. "Why not?" She gave Mokuba a none-too-gentle kiss on the mouth, nibbling on his lower lip before he settled himself down in his chair. "Mm. Or maybe I ll just have Mokie for breakfast~"

Giggling, Mokuba stood back up from the chair he just sat into and ran with socked feet to the fridge again. He carried the heavy juice container with little to no effort.

Matilda watched him from the table, enjoying every move the other made. With her eyes glued to the boy s bare legs as he danced about the kitchen, she almost felt like a voyeur. Especially when Mokuba leaned upward on his tiptoes, his shirt hitching up to show a glimpse of the boy s white briefs underneath.

With a slight cough, the girl averted her eyes but a sudden giggle from Mokuba brought her gaze back to her boyfriend. "See something you like?" He asked, teasingly, shifting on the tips of his feet so more of his underwear was revealed.

Matilda smirked. "Look who s being erotic."

Mokuba stuck his tongue out at her before returning to the task at hand. Once he was finished, he brought the bowls of cereal to the kitchen table and plopped himself down into his chair. "Love you~"

"Love you too, Mokie-chan." Matilda murmured in return before claiming the boy's lips in a kiss.

Half an hour later, they had finished their enjoyable (though disgusting tasting) breakfast and had to hurry to make it to their schools on time.

However, since then, each and every morning started the same way: with Mokuba calling Matilda out of bed and the two of them eating breakfast at the kitchen table. It was a nuisance for Matilda at first, but now it s beginning to grow on her. After all, she decides, breakfast is the most important meal of the day.


End file.
